As has been common for many years, establishments such as restaurants, hospitals, dormitories or the like which serve large numbers of people and therefore dispense large quantities of a product like milk, have determined that it is economical for themselves and more pleasing to the customers to serve the milk in a glass, rather than a plastic package, the liquid itself being dispensed from a bulk container. The bulk container is normally housed within a refrigerated closed box-like container and the dispensing nozzle extends from the bottom of the box to a position proximate the top of a liquid receiving container placed in a receiving position.
Bulk liquid dispensers of the type described have been known for years and have included as an integral part thereof a dispensing nozzle which have included an operating handle convenient to the dispensing party and a means to crimp or pinch the normal rubber or plastic tube communicating with the interior of the bulk container. The problems with the currently available dispensing mechanisms include the fact that the single pinch or crimp does not effectively close the tube and therefore, there is some continuous leakage when the apparatus is not dispensing and further, the tube and the contents remaining therein are not refrigerated, are subject to contamination by ambient air, the hands of other operators, whether intentional or not, and further, by any insects which may be in the vicinity.
The present liquid bulk dispensers of the type hereinabove described also tend to be awkward to load with a new full container or in the alternative, very awkward to remove a container which leaks and must be disposed of before it is empty. The awkwardness of loading or unloading the available dispenser is generated by several factors including the lack of rigidity of the liquid containing bladder bag itself, the weight of the bladder bag and contained liquid, and further the necessity of accurate placement of the bladder which is awkward such that the nozzle is aligned properly with the valve structure and then feeding it downwardly to extend out of the cabinet.
References known to the present applicant include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,261 granted to Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,556 granted to Norris et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,985 granted to Tamminga, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,068 granted to Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,838 granted to Beres et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,118 granted to Petrocy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 926,339 granted to Openchowski, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,758 granted to Kipp.
None of the patents disclosed hereinabove teach the specific nozzle mechanism disclosed which opens and seals a dispensing tube and further retracts the tube into the container in the closed position. Further, none of the patents disclose the novel bladder containing and supporting structure permitting movement into and out of the refrigerated box.
With the above noted prior art in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing mechanism for use on bulk milk containers or the like wherein the dispensing nozzle and the captured tube and contained fluid is retracted into the refrigerated compartment when the valve is in the closed position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nozzle mechanism for a bulk dispensing unit wherein the flexible dispensing tube is crimped in more than one place in the closed position thus assuring a drip free operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a nozzle mechanism for use with bulk containers wherein the dispensing nozzle, when not in use, is retracted to the interior of a closed container preventing contamination.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing mechanism for a bulk liquid product wherein the product is contained within a bladder which in turn is supported and stored in a rigid supplementary container which is mounted for controlled movement relative to an exterior shell and thus easily loaded and placed into position within the shell.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide a bulk liquid dispensing unit wherein the dispensing nozzle is easily removable from an exterior protective shell and can be attached to the replaceable bulk container prior to final placement within the shell.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a track-like structure within a container enclosing shell so that a loaded unit may be easily placed within the shell or removed therefrom by means of wheels mounted to a rigid interior supporting structure interacting with the track structure.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide a series of cams or levers which are integrally related with a track mechanism within an enclosing shell or the like to control and guide placement and movement of a loaded container mounted within said shell and supported by said tracks.